Hungry
by highsOffyou
Summary: Curt realizes that nobody can replace Brian. Oneshot. A first fic. Curt&Arthur, Curt&Brian.


"Hungry"

Curt and Arthur were lying on the roof-top; their scattered clothes the only thing keeping the cold slab of cement from touching skin. They had just ended an intimate exchange and were now taking turns at a cigarette. Both had also been taking swigs the night before, but neither was soused.

Curt's words were still droning sweetly in Arthur's ears. "Make a wish…." And he did.

He shifted to his side and wrapped his arm around Curt's waist, gently caressing his side. Curt, who just finished sucking on the cigarette, turned to face Arthur. He blew a cloud of smoke, then he kissed his hungry partner. He kissed his ear, his brow, paused, and kissed the side of his mouth.

He himself was hungry, yearning for Brian. And when you're hungry, anything tastes good. But Brian was a strange and stunning specimen. Unlike anything.

It was Arthur's turn again. He brought himself up and knelt over Curt. He licked a trail up his chest and kissed his chin. Then he made his way to his lips and let his tongue explore.

Curt impatiently waited, then turned, his back facing the confused Arthur. Arthur, who at this point knew better than to question the tempestuous creature, simply ignored the response (or lack thereof). He made another attempt to engage the now disinterested man next to him.

"Fuck! Arthur! Can't you let me have my fuckin' peace for a goddamn fuckin' second!" Curt showed his back again, after turning to scream. Then he pulled his white leather pants up his legs and shimmied it over his bare thighs. He shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Arthur, who was more shocked than upset, settled on the far end of their bed of clothes.

"Curt. Curt? Darling…Wakey wakey, Brian wants a quickie."

"Mmmm…right now? It's (yawns)…What's the fucking time?"

"Since when do you care what time it is?"

"Never." He smiled and finally opened his eyes.

Brian pulled him up and just stared, all eyes, taking him in.

"What is it?"

"Mandy was always jealous of you. And for good reason, you're fuckin' beautiful." He grinned and inched closer, grabbing Curt's hands and placing them on his hips. He proceeded to his neck, nipping here and there. Then, he whispered….

"You're too good for me."

Silence. Dangerous silence.

"Well then maybe I should just fuck around with Jack, or Jerry, or …or Mandy for fuck's sake!" Curt returned angrily, as he tried to push Brian away.

"Right. Cause that's what you do. That's what you're good at. Man-whore!"

"Heh. And what are _you_? Who are you? Fuckin' 'Maxwell Demon' (in a mocking tone)? You're just a fuckin' drugged-up babydoll cunt!"

"And you love me for it."

With that, Curt spit at Brian, staining his porcelain face. He tried to break free, but Brian, who was stronger than he looks, kept a tight grip around Curt's body. He didn't bother to wipe the spit off.

"Let me go!" Curt choked between broken sobs. "Just…let me go," he repeated, this time with a whimper.

Brian stubbornly resisted, and merely tightened his hold.

"God, Jesus! I knew when I first met you it was a fucking mistake already!"

"Don't," Brian said calmly, his eyes beginning to blur. "Don't say it if it's not true." He pulled Curt in even closer and kissed him. He kissed him hard. Curt hungrily received it, and replied with his own.

They stayed in that moment, reluctantly drawing apart to breathe, minutes later. Brian looked at Curt. His face was dirty, streaked with muddy eyeliner tears. His eyes were red, but still glittering. He gave him another kiss and licked his tears, one by one.

They led each other back to the scraggly bed. Brian hurriedly and instinctively reached for Curt's pants, undoing it as he got down on his knees. Then he pushed Curt on the bed, nearly ripped his pants off, and sprawled his legs.

He took him all in, playfully swinging his tongue and grazing his teeth. Amidst all this, Curt was both sobbing and laughing, letting out hesitant groans now and then. Brian continued relentlessly, and didn't stop until his partner was spent.

The two rocked each other to sleep afterward, arms locked and heads bent toward each other's. Then Curt mumbled "I love you," as if dreaming. "I love you more," Brian hissed, stroking Curt's peroxide hair. But he wasn't sure if he heard him.

When Curt woke up, he felt sore and tired. He turned to look at Arthur, who was shivering and still naked. He smiled. Then he took his faux fur coat, which he was about to put on, and placed it over Arthur instead.

He quietly slipped his boots on, stood up, and shook the glitter off. He looked at Arthur once more and finally left. Then he walked over to the fire exit stairs, walked down a few flights, and slid down onto the cobble-stoned street. He lit a cigarette and put his watch on.

It was almost noon when Arthur woke up.

"Ready for another round?" he asked, jokingly.

After quickly realizing that he was alone, he started to put his clothes on, slowly, as if sickness suddenly came over him. He searched his pockets for a smoke, but didn't find one. Disappointed, he took a chance and checked the pockets of Curt's purple coat. He felt something. He reached in, took out a folded piece of foil, and opened it. Written in eyeliner were the words "Went to see an old friend about some nail polish."

He held on tighter to the jacket.

Note: The quote "Make a wish…." is directly from _Velvet Goldmine_. I did not come up with it.


End file.
